s_cfandomcom-20200215-history
Altitude Sickness
Altitude Sickness is a job in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. The Cooper Gang assaults El Jefe's palace to take him down. Walkthrough Open the gate Pickpocket the Skeleton Key from the guard and use it to unlock each of the two rollers. Walk/run forward on each roller to open it's respective dragon statue's mouth. When open, the statue will spit fireballs. Use the Samurai Costume to deflect them back into the mouth. Get to the bridge Secret Sly Mask #1: Once you open the gates and watch the cutscene that plays, turn around and look to your left. Follow the path down to the bridge. Controls will switch to Murray. On the bridge, you will be attacked by a group of Rat Troopers. You must defeat 15 of them. Once you do, controls will switch to Rioichi. Release the prisoners Follow the path to traverse the underneath of the bridge. Use the Leaping Dragon Technique to clear the larger gaps. You will eventually come to another roller. Deal with it the same way you did the previous two, to open the gate. Rioichi will join back with the gang. Continue the path on the bridge and a cutscene will play. After the cutscene, controls will switch to Sly. Stop El Jefe Make your way across the destroyed bridge, making sure to avoid the flames. After the bridge, head past the double doors and to the objective marker. A cutscene will play. Secret Sly Mask #2: In the hallway between the double doors and the objective marker, look to your left. Get Rioichi's cane (boss fight) After the cutscene the boss fight will begin. Use the tightropes to advance, while dodging the tiger's attacks. When you reach El Jefe he will flee. Go after him on the tower. On the first tower, El Jefe will have the following attacks: *First, he will slam both his swords into the ground, creating a shock-wave of fire. Jump to avoid this. *Second, he will charge his sword with lightning, slam it onto the platform, and drag it around in a circular direction. To avoid this, run in circles around El Jefe fast enough. He will follow up with a quick swipe of his sword. Jump to avoid it. *Finally, he will drag both his swords across the floor and launch a fireball at you. Quickly change into the Samurai costume use the shield to deflect the attack back at him. He will be momentarily dazed by his own attack. Take this opportunity to whack him with your cane and deplete his health. Repeat this twice more, after which he will flee. Pursue El Jefe via more pipes and spires while avoiding his fireballs. When you reach the second tower the fight will resume. His technique is the same but with a few changes: *His first attack is the shock-wave of fire, which has now been upgraded to a large wall that can only be avoided by equipping the Samurai Costume. *Next, El Jefe will shoot out several electrical spheres that divide the stage into four quadrants. He will couple this with his lightning-charged sword attack. To avoid the two attacks, jump over the spheres while running in a circular direction around the stage. He will then swipe his sword twice. *Finally, he will launch a fireball at you. Deflect with the Samurai Costume and attack him while he's dazed. Repeat this twice more and he will flee once again. Follow El Jefe to the third and final tower. At first, he will execute the same attack pattern he did on the second tower. After that, he will he add a new attack—after releasing the wall of fire, El Jefe will charge both his swords and rotate them around the stage. Avoid this by jumping over them. Dodge the subsequent sword swipes and deflect the fireball to daze him and then inflict damage. Repeat this until his health is completely depleted. Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time jobs